Claws
by Speedy Quill
Summary: Sonic's transformation into the werehog is never an easy one but, lucky for him, Amy is here to help this time.


**So, I thought, since Halloween is rapidly approaching, I should make a little werehog one-shot in honour of it. So here is my short, fluffy story. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>I stood, not patient but paralyzed as the sun ducked down into the safety of the mountains. Red spread over the crisp autumn dusk.<p>

I found myself holding my breath in anticipation yet again. I let the air out of my lungs, feeling my chest fall in one sudden, subtle huff. It was like a weight was pushing it down. It was like a weight was being lifted. I'm not sure exactly which but there was some sort of weight involved. Maybe it was my weight, gradually inching away from that of a man and towards that of a monster's.

"Are you alright, Sonic?" Amy's voice came, shaking and breathy from Pickle's lounge.

I looked away from the window and smiled weakly at her. The light made a yellow glow reflect off her silky, baby pink quills. I have to admit, it was easy to forget who she was from this view. She looked as fresh and fragile as when I first met her. Now she was a magical, hammer wielding warrior woman who was spending her free time, at the moment, setting out tea on the coffee table.

"No problem," I lied to her, looking down at the orange-tinged brown shade of my hot drink. I could never look her in the eye when I fibbed; she could tell that way. "I just...feel it coming on."

I don't have to look back up to tell that she's frowning now. The clatter of a quaking cup in her hand and the static worry in the air tells me enough. I really hate when she's upset. This is why I didn't want her to know. It had only caused unnecessary drama in her life. She was better of in the dark.

"Is it bad?" She asked. I looked up.

Her eyes flickered with fear and, with my heightened werehog senses beginning to kick in, I could hear, no, feel her heartbeat. It was rapid and fiery within my own veins. I bit my lip, feeling the fangs slide against the skin there. Amy gasped at the sight.

"It's not that bad," I tried to reassure her. "I have a bit of control over it. I promise, I won't hurt you."

"Me?" She almost scoffed the word back at me. She sat beside me, the cushions shifting beneath me to adjust to the new presence on them. "I was asking for you! When I think of you having to go through that painful transformation every night I-"

"It's not that bad," I repeat myself from before.

She shakes her head at me, tight, curled quills bouncing around her face like a waving frame. "You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Really?"

I felt her small, gloved hands fold around mine, holding them steady. For the first time all evening I realized they had been quivering like a frightened child's. How long had she seen this? Was I really that afraid? Why couldn't I control myself around her? This show of weakness would only-

"Ugh."

I winced as a sharp pain went through my hands. My claws began to tear through the fabric of my gloves as they jutted out.

"You shouldn't see this," I insisted, trying to shoo Amy away.

The girl would have none of that. She picked up a cup determinedly for the table and lifted it to my lips, titling to pass the liquid through slowly.

"It's herbal," she explained as she poured the drink into me. "I made it to help with the pain."

I closed my eyes, taking the cup gingerly in my clawed yet still gentle enough hands, and savored the drink. Honey, a teaspoon of sugar, mint and the strong taste of one herb I couldn't pinpoint filled my senses.

Amy smiled. "Better?"

I nodded. I could feel my spines growing frayed and wilder as we spoke and my muscles flexing with the desire to burst but the pain was not nearly as bad. I'm not sure how she managed it; some magic ingredient aided her no doubt. I trusted her judgement though. She wouldn't give me anything too risky.

"Much better."

She looked up at me sweetly, sympathy glazing her eyes. I felt myself freeze as fingertips traced my muzzle. I felt my bones groaning beneath her touch, expanding. I hissed in a breath through my now sharpened teeth.

"Hush," Amy whispered, reaching her hand around to caress my head. Her fingers stroked the base of my quills with a kind of care that I had only ever gotten from her. I closed my eyes and gave into the feeling. "Everything will be alright, Darling. I promise."

I growled. Adrenaline was burning my veins. I jumped at its sudden chemical impact within me. I heard Amy gasp, stopping her strokes to instead hold me steady by the shoulders. I hunched over, growling, burning, nipping at the air. A light, warm pressure appeared on my forehead.

"Open your eyes," he voice rang. It was feathered yet fierce,entirely unafraid: she was brave. I obeyed her and saw her emerald stones staring back at me. Her forehead leaned against mine, her hands were slithering up my neck to rest on either side of muzzle. "Focus on me."

"It hurts," I breathed in agony.

"I know," she replied, voice turning to pools of warm honey at my comment. "But focus helps. Just try it."

I focus. I focus on her eyes, her quills, the warmth of her breath hitting my face, her scent-vanilla perfume, in case you were curious-the way the fading light bounced off her like a halo. I blinked, feeling a hot pressure brimming over by eyes.

"Sonic?" She asked, pulling away, worried.

I sighed, a new kind of transformation haunting me. I felt my lids grow heavy as I closed my eyes. Hot liquid spilled over my cheeks.

"Sonic? Are you alright?"

I smiled. Am I? I don't know. I'm not sure what came over me. She's a blur when I open my eyes again. I reach out one large, fully morphed werehog paw and she stays still. The inevitable contact of my claws against her skin before my fingers even have have the chance to touch down happens and I pull away. She's so close yet unattainable. What's gotten into me?

"Darling? Why are you crying?"

I chuckle lightly deep in my throat. "Is that what I'm doing?"

"...yes."

I was supposed to protect her. Now look at me, a whimpering mess with her trying to comfort me. I failed her. I've become weak when I'm supposed to be strong, for her, for the world.

"I have to go," I decide, standing from the sofa and walking towards the tall window with the view of Spagonian dusk.

"Sonic," she called trying to stop me. I turned to look at her. She didn't stand, she didn't try to grab me back. She had no hope of winning in a physical way now that I was this thing. "Please..."

I shook my head. No, I couldn't stay. I needed to clear my head. I needed to get used to this body. I needed to get stronger.

I turned back over to Amy, crossing back over the room in a few wide strides. I looked over her. She drained her neck just to try an get a glimpse of me. I felt myself shaking again. My hands reached out to her shoulders hesitantly as I tried desperately to keep my claws away. Her whole body seemed to glow at my touch. I stoked her soft skin with my thumb and bent down to bring my face to her's.

"I'll be back. I promise."

I tilted my head, leaving a kiss on her cheek. My muzzle burned red as I did and tenderness overtook me. When I pulled away it was out the window I went. What I said wasn't a lie. I fully intended to come back to her again, and again, and again.

I just had to be strong first. That's what she deserved: someone who could protect her through thick and thin. I may have become a monster in this body but I wanted to be a man for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, guys! That's it for the story today. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please feel free to reveiw, follow andor fav cause it really helps out and check out my other stories if you like. :) Thanks for reading.**

**Sincerely,**

**Speedy Quill**


End file.
